My one true love
by LiNa
Summary: This is my 2nd story!! Warning....some mushy stuff at the end...nothing to bad...this is for the 2 ppl who first review my 1st story..You guys know who you are!! Thanx...Please R+R


This is a story I wrote a day that I was home sick. Then I had to go to the dentist!! Him and his stupid needles..so..I'll drool on you if you don't R+R...  
Anyway...so...don't flame me because it make no sense. Also I'm on a sugar   
high..another contributing factor in this story...onto the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: Here's the scoop..I don't own digimon..amazing isn't it? If I did, I'd write myself into the storyline so I could kick Jun ass and get Matt all for myself!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh Yeah, I own Tiffany.  
  
?'s POV  
I had been in this world before. Now I was back. But why? I looked out from the alleyway I was in and around the corner and saw Matt. An older Matt than the one I last saw in person but Matt all the same. He seemed distressed about something and was walking very fast. I looked behind him   
and saw that a girl with spiky-brown hair was following him. "Wait Matt!! Stop!! Please Matt?!" she said.  
Well, I thought, this might be what I'm back here for. Just as Matt walked by, I grabbed him and pulled him in to the alley with me. I covered his mouth with one hand and signalled him to be quiet with the other. I was so close to him, that I could smell his cologne. The smell was almost intoxicating. Seconds later the girl walked by. I waited a minute then lifted my hand of Matt's mouth.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" He yelled at me.  
"I'm a girl who just saved you from her," I said as I pointed out to the street, "Would you have wanted me not to help you?"  
"Yeah, I guess I should thank you for getting me away from Jun... Thank you," he said as he did a mock bow. It took all that I had not to laugh at the cute blond in front of me.  
"Your welcome Matt," I said.  
"Hey! How did you know my name?"  
I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. "I.uh.heard that girl, Jun calling it out."  
"Oh.Yeah.Well to show my gratitude, I'm going to take you out to that café over there," he said as he pointed to the café across the street.  
I didn't know what to say, "Thanks Matt."  
  
Matt's POV  
Who could she be? She just grabs me off the street and saves me from Jun. She looks familiar, like I've seen her before. I looked over at her while she was looking intently at the menu. I studied her features, her long golden-brown hair, her cheeks (A/N Not those cheeks you perverts!!), hand her lips. God! I just met her! I have to stop thinking like that. "Well," I asked, "What would you like?"  
"I'd like a coke please, Matt," she said  
"A coke it is then." I placed our order and sat down in a corner with our drinks.  
"So," she said, "What's up with you?"  
I don't know why but something about her just made me want to tell her everything about me, even about being a digidestined. But I knew that would make her think I was some weirdo so I told her about my family, my band, and my life in general. She patiently listened to what I said, nodding every few minutes. "So," I said finally, "Who are you?"  
  
?'s POV  
I knew this question would come up but I couldn't tell him whom I really was. It could jeopardize his life. "My name is Tiffany. I live in North America but I came to Japan for a holiday with my parents," I felt horrible for lying to Matt I knew I had to do it, "I'm 16 and I have a sister named Alexandrea but she couldn't come with us.  
"Cool..what are you finding Japan like?" he asked.  
"It's great! I love it," I said with fake enthusiasm.  
Matt looked at his watch. "Oh Damn!! I'm sorry for rushing off but I'm late for my band's practice."   
"That's alright. Matt?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he said.  
"Can I have your number?" I saw him mentally contemplating whether to give it to me or not.  
"Sure..I guess so," he said as he took a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his number on a napkin, "Here you go."  
"Thanks," I said, "I'll call you sometime."  
"Alright, Got to go, Bye," he said as he ran out of the café.  
I watched him until he rounded the corner. Once he was gone, I laid back. I was thinking about how bad it felt to lie to Matt when a voice broke into my thoughts.  
"Hey Tiffany."  
I looked up.  
"Tai."  
  
Tai's POV   
I knew that something was up. The last time I saw Tiffany was when she helped us defeat Myotismon by helping Wizardmon figure out that Gatomon was the 8th digidestined's digimon. Now she was back which meant that she had to help us one more.  
"Why don't you sit down," she said as she gestured to the empty seat across from her.  
"What brings you back here?" I asked as I sat down.  
"Why don't you tell me."  
"Are you always this cold?" I said, playing her game.  
"Only to you Tai. You know that no one was supposed to see me. That put your life in jeopardy," she said, her voice filled with remorse.  
"No you didn't. I'm still alive aren't I?" I said, just slight confused about what she was saying.  
"Remember when Piedmon almost destroyed you and Wargreymon but came and saved you. Well, I had to help Joe find Matt then help Sora and T.K find them."  
That came as a shock to me. She was in the digiworld then? "Then I guess I owe you a Thank you."  
"Don't thank me Tai," she said as she looked out the window.  
"Why not?" Now I was completely confused.  
"Because I might have put another life in jeopardy."  
  
Tiffany's POV  
I looked back over to Tai and saw that he had a shocked look on his face.  
"Who," he asked.  
"Trust me Tai, you don't want to know."  
"Yes I do."  
"It's Matt."  
"What? When did you see Matt?"  
"Earlier, just as I got here, I saw Matt being chased by Jun and saved him. Then he took me to this café and left a while ago because he had band practice."  
"You didn't tell him who you really are, did you?"  
"Of course not Tai," I snapped, " I would never tell anyone on purpose."  
"Calm down Tiff, I wasn't accusing you of anything. What did you tell him?"  
"I'm sorry I snapped. I told him that I was on holiday with my parents in Japan."  
"That's good."  
"No it's not. I'm here for some unknown reason and I can't leave till I finish what I'm suppose to do." I placed my head in my hands. I was going to have a total breakdown. Tai got up and stood next to my chair.  
"Why don't we go to my house so we can talk with getting stared at."  
That's when I looked up and saw that the whole café was looking at us. I could feel myself starting to blush. "Alright," I said, "Let's go."  
10 minutes later we were standing in front of Tai's apartment. "Here goes," he said while he opened the door, "Mom, Kari, Dad..I'm home." No answer.  
"They must be out." He flopped down onto the couch and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down in the chair across from him.  
"You guys have all changed so much," I said as he turned on the air conditioner.  
"It's been 4 years since you were here last time."  
"Well, from where I am," I still couldn't tell Tai everything, "It's only been 6 months."  
"6 months!" he said, sitting straight up.  
"Yes... didn't you notice I look almost the exact same as I did last time?"  
"No I didn't notice," he said as the doorbell rang.  
"That's probably my dad. He usually forgets his keys. He got up and opened the door.  
"Oh, Hi Matt."  
  
Matt's POV  
" Hey Tai," I said, "Can I come in?"  
"No, you can't."  
That wasn't the answer I was looking for. "Why not Tai?" I said, getting impatient. He looked inside to his living room. I tried to look over his shoulder but his hair was in the way (A/N Stupid poofy hair... hehehe).  
"I guess you could come in," he said. He turned and walked into his living room. I followed him in. When I was walking past the closet, I heard a noise coming from inside. I got closer to the closet and placed my hand on the knob. Then I opened the door. A girl with golden-brown hair came falling out and I caught her. The sweet smelling perfume I could smell seemed familiar.  
"Tiffany?" The girl lifted up her head.  
"Uh.Hi Matt."  
  
Tai's POV  
Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good.  
"What are you doing here Tiffany?" Matt asked.  
"I.uh." She looked at me for help.  
"I met her last time she was on Holiday in Japan and I saw her in a café so I invited her here so we could catch up," I said, hoping that it didn't seem too fake.  
"Is that true?" Matt asked her.  
"Yes.Of course it is," she said, breathing out a sigh.  
"Then why were you hiding in that closet?"  
I saw her visibly tense up at that question, and then relax. "I wanted to surprise you Matt," she said, "I didn't know you were friends with Tai."  
"You sure surprised me," he said. Just then, mine, and Matt's private messengers (A/N Sorry!! I don't know what they're called!) beeped. Matt looked at me then we both looked at our messages. I read mine out loud.  
"Digimon Emperor gone on rampage. Need Help. Davis."  
Matt and I both looked over at Tiffany. She just smiled and said calmly, "Well Tai, maybe this is what I have to help you with."  
  
Matt's POV  
"What are you talking about Tiffany?" I asked.  
"Never mind," Tai and Tiffany said together.  
"Let's just go help the others," Tai said.  
20 minutes later, we were with the others in the school's computer room.  
"Tiffany," I said. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't go." I'm not sure why but I really didn't want to see her get hurt. Could it be? Could I have fallen for her? She placed her hand on mine, right then I knew the answer.  
"Don't worry Matt," she said, "I'll be fine."  
"I'm still not sure why or even if she can go to the digiworld," Izzy said.  
"Just trust me you guys," said Tai, "She can go."  
"Then let's do it!" Davis said as he and the other new digidestined held their D3s to the screen. I held on to Tiffany's hand tighter. Tai held her other hand. Seconds later, we were all in the digiworld. Unfortunately, we were all in a big heap.  
"It's changed a lot since I was here," Tiffany said as she stood up off of Tai and me.  
"You've been here before?" Izzy, Kari, and I asked.  
"Yes, I was here when the Dark Masters were trying to take it over."  
  
Tiffany's POV  
I knew it was time to tell them who I was. I couldn't lie to Matt or myself any longer. Matt and the others, except for Tai, all had their jaws dropped.  
"I'll try to explain. I have been sent to Japan and the digiworld a few times in order to help you with your quest. I don't know why." I looked around and noticed Tai trying to hold in his laughter. "And what do you find so funny Tai?" I asked. Every pair oh eyes turned to him.  
"Nothing," he said, "Except for all your guy's faces!" At that, he burst out laughing.  
"You didn't look any better when I told you," I said. Izzy turned to me,  
"You mean to say that Tai knew about you?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said, "Ever since you fought Myotismon."  
"Prodigous," was all Izzy could say.  
"Ummm," T.K said, "Can we go get the Digimon Emperor now?"  
I was about to answer when a new voice rang out. "I'm sorry but you won't be getting me anytime soon."  
"Ken," Matt spat out.  
  
Matt's POV  
"Don't ever call me that!" he yelled out. A whip came flying out of the darkness and hit my shoulder. I cried out in shock and pain. Tiffany stood out in front of me.  
"You asshole," she screamed, "He can't even fight you and stupid digimon. He doesn't have Gabumon with him. If he did, you'd be sorry!"  
"Ooo...a feisty one. I like you, you will come with me," Ken said.  
"Screw you! I won't go anywhere with you!"  
Well, then, I'll just have to take you." A blinding light shone into my eyes.  
"Matt!" The light disappeared and Tiffany was gone.  
"Tiffany! No!" I yelled out and slammed my fists on the ground, "Damn! I knew I shouldn't have let her come."  
Tai walked up to me and said, "She would have come anyway. Let's go find her."  
  
Tiffany's POV  
When I awoke, all I could see was darkness. Then my eyes adjusted to it. I was in a small cage and my arms were chained to one of the sides. I took a deep breath, then shouted at the top of my lungs, "KEN!"  
"Don't ever yell like that again girl and don't call me Ken. I am the Digimon Emperor!"  
"Don't call me girl then," I said, "I have a name. It's Tiffany."  
"I don't care if your name is Bob."  
"You're gonna be sorry for this!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, Matt and the others are going to come save me and kick your ass!"  
"That's what I'm counting on. When they come, they will not survive the traps I set for them. MUWHAHAHAHAHA"  
"Get a live Ken."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Matt's POV  
"God Tai, she could be anywhere." I said.  
"Cheer up Matt," he said, "They can't be too far. That light didn't last long."  
"Your right Tai," I said. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.  
"Go North Matt, Go North." Tiffany?  
"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.  
"No..Hear what?" Yolei wondered.  
"Never mind," I said then I heard it again,  
"Go North, Please Matt, help me."  
"Come on you guys, let's go north," I said.  
"Why do you think she's that way?" Joe asked.  
"It's just a feeling."  
Let's go north," Tai and Davis said. I had to laugh. Obviously Tai hadn't given up on being the leader of the group just yet. We were walking for about an hour when we got to a tunnel. The voice in my head spoke again,  
"Please Matt, I'm in here, Watch out for traps."  
"You guys," I said, "She's in here just watch out for traps."  
"Right," they all said.  
We made it all the way to the end of the tunnel and entered a large cavern with a pit filled with lava in the middle. A cage swung down from the ceiling and dangled above the lava.  
"Tiffany!!" I yelled.  
"Matt!! I knew you would come and save me!" she yelled back from the cage.  
"Stupid traps that don't work..oh..the lovers reunite. What a happy moment, too bad it will be cut short by a tragic end to the digidestined." Ken jumped down to the other side of the pit.  
"Run!! Save yourselves!!"  
"I can't leave you Tiffany!!"  
"We need to help, Digi-amour Energize!" The new digidestined called out. Where Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, and Patamon were, now stood Flamedramon, Digmon, Shurimon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon.  
"You guys! I have a plan," I said, "Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, you keep Ken busy. Shurimon, cut the door of the cage and then, Flamedramon, you grab Tiffany. Hurry!!"  
They all went to do what I told them to do but just as Shurimon cut the door open, the rope holding the cage broke.  
"TIFFANY!! NO!!" I screamed as I ran towards the edge of the pit but the heat was too much. Flamedramon flew down into the pit to catch Tiffany. Time went slowly. Then Flamedramon flew up with Tiffany in his arms.  
"Matt!!" She jumped out of Flamedramon's arms and ran towards me. I grabbed her and embraced her tightly. I never wanted to let her go but the cavern started to cave in.  
"This isn't over digidestined," Ken said as he jumped up and out of the cavern.  
"Come on you two, let's go." Nefertimon said as her and Pegasusmon came up beside us. We hopped on and got out of the cavern just as it caved it.  
  
Tiffany's POV  
Later when we were all back at Tai's house, I felt the twinge in my stomach. I knew what that meant, it was time. "I'm sorry, but it time for me to go."  
"What?! No you can't leave us. You can't leave me." Matt said.  
"I have no control over when I go back, I'm sorry." I walked over to Matt.  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure but in case you don't, I'll leave you with this." I moved in closer to him. I could smell his cologne. I'll always remember it. I leaned in and lightly kissed him. I was about to lean away when he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I felt my feet and legs disappear. This time he let me pull back. "Goodbye Matt," I said just as I disappeared.  
  
Matt's POV  
I know I'll see her again, I can feel it. Until we meet again, my one true love.  
  



End file.
